ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
March 2013 Version Update Changes
Missions * Rumors from the West * The Geomagnetron * Onward to Adoulin * Heartwings and the Kindhearted * Pioneer Registration * Life on the Frontier * Meeting of the Minds * Arciela Appears Again Quests Adoulin Quests * Twitherym Dust * To Catch a Predator * Empty Nest * Don't Clam Up on Me Now * Hop to It * Boiling Over * Poisoning the Well * Unsullied Lands * No Rime Like the Present * A Geothermal Expedition * Western Waypoints, Ho! * Wes...Eastern Waypoints, Ho! * Grind to Sawdust * I'm on a Boat * A Stone's Throw Away * The Whole Place Is Abuzz * Orobon Appetit * Don't Ever Leaf Me * Keep Your Bloomers On, Erisa * Scaredy-Cats * Raptor Rapture * Exotic Delicacies * A Pioneer's Best (Imaginary) Friend * Hunger Strikes * The Old Man and the Harpoon * A Certain Substitute Patrolman * It Sets My Heart Aflutter * Transporting * The Starving * Fertile Ground * "Always more," Quoth the Ravenous * Meg-alomaniac * The Longest Way Round... * A Good Pair of Crocs * Cafe...teria * A Shot in the Dark * Open the Floodgates * No Laughing Matter * Vegetable Vegetable Revolution * A Thirst for the Ages * Dances with Luopans * Children of the Rune Jeuno Quests * Now Recording... New Items Weapons Armor General Items Usable Items * Fira * Fira II * Blizzara * Blizzara II * Aerora * Aerora II * Stonera * Stonera II * Thundara * Thundara II * Watera * Watera II * Foil * E. Tincture (IB) * E. Tincture (LI) * E. Tincture (FI) * E. Tincture (BS) * E. Tincture (IS) * E. Tincture (DD) * E. Tincture (FF) * E. Tincture (TB) * E. Tincture (LL) * E. Tincture (PG) * E. Tincture (SS) * E. Tincture (SL) * E. Tincture (PS) * E. Tincture (SA) * E. Tincture (SP) * Frayed Sack (D) * Frayed Sack (L) * Black Prawn * Mussel * Mackerel * Bloodblotch * Ruddy Seema * Barnacle * Dragonfish * Ulbukan Lobster * Contortopus * Contortacle * Senroh Sardine * Felicifruit * Isleracea * Ulbuconut * Verboshroom * Seafood Paella * Piscator's Paella * Mushroom Paella * Mush. Paella +1 * Beef Paella * Beef Paella +1 * Barnacle Paella * Flapano's Paella * Ulbuconut Milk * Ulbuconut Milk +1 * Felicifruit Gelatin * Dulcet Panettones * Boiled Barnacles * Bld. Barnacles +1 * Senroh Skewer * Piscator's Skewer * Gnatbane * Hemlock * Coalition Potion * Coalition Ether * Instant Protect * Instant Shell * Instant Stoneskin * Farewell Fly * Fenestral Key * Senroh Frog * Malicious Perch * Shen * Adoulin Soup * Adoulin Soup +1 * Clotflagration * Trbl. Pickaxe * Trbl. Axe * Trbl. Sickle * Copse Candy * Indi-Regen * Indi-Poison * Indi-Refresh * Indi-STR * Indi-DEX * Indi-VIT * Indi-AGI * Indi-INT * Indi-MND * Indi-CHR * Indi-Fury * Indi-Barrier * Indi-Acumen * Indi-Fend * Indi-Precision * Indi-Voidance * Indi-Focus * Indi-Attunement * Indi-Wilt * Indi-Frailty * Indi-Fade * Indi-Malaise * Indi-Slip * Indi-Torpor * Indi-Vex * Indi-Languor * Indi-Slow * Indi-Paralysis * Indi-Gravity * Geo-Regen * Geo-Poison * Geo-Refresh * Geo-STR * Geo-DEX * Geo-VIT * Geo-AGI * Geo-INT * Geo-MND * Geo-CHR * Geo-Fury * Geo-Barrier * Geo-Acumen * Geo-Fend * Geo-Precision * Geo-Voidance * Geo-Focus * Geo-Attunement * Geo-Wilt * Geo-Frailty * Geo-Fade * Geo-Malaise * Geo-Slip * Geo-Torpor * Geo-Vex * Geo-Languor * Geo-Slow * Geo-Paralysis * Geo-Gravity Key Items Permanent Key Items *Adoulinian charter permit *Pioneer's Badge *Aged Matriarch Naakual crest *Aged Riptide Naakual crest *Aged Firebrand Naakual crest *Watercraft *Habitual behavior barometer *"Logging" *"Watercrafting" *"Demolishing" *Toxin resilience *Paresis resilience *San d'Oria warp rune *Bastok warp rune *Windurst warp rune *Selbina warp rune *Mhaura warp rune *Kazham warp rune *Rabao warp rune *Norg warp rune *Sih Gates warp rune *Moh Gates warp rune *Cirdas Caverns warp rune *Luopan *Reive unity *"Critical Chop" *"Cherished Axe" *"Critical Smash" *"Cherished Pick" *"Critical Slice" *"Cherished Sickle" Temporary Key Items *Dinner invitation *Rockberry *Rockberry *Rockberry *Rusted pickaxe *Tiny seed *Bottle of fertilizer X *Waypoint scanner kit *Royal fiat banning colonization *Record of the 17th Assembly *Copy of the alliance agreement *Ulbukan navigation chart *Copy of "Adoulin's Patroness" *Memo from Midras *Cid's catalyst *Chunk of milky white minerals *F.A.I.L. badge *Western Adoulin patrol route *Misdelivered parcel *Eastern Adoulin patrol route *Fistful of homeland soil *Yahse wildflower petal *Brier-proof net *Compass of transference *Magma mitigation set *Land of Milk and Honey hive *Full Land of Milk and Honey hive *Hen. FS building mat. container *Mor. FS building mat. container *Hen. FS resource container *Mor. FS resource container *Cei. FB op. materials container *Hen. FB op. materials container *Mor. FB op. materials container *Lost article *Lost article *Lost article *Flayed mantid corpse *Chapuli horn *Magma survey report *Hot spring report 1 *Hot spring report 2 *Hot spring report 3 *Hot spring report 4 *Hot spring report 5 *Rala simulacrum *Cirdas simulacrum Magical Maps *Map of Adoulin *Map of Rala Waterways *Map of Yahse Hunting Grounds *Map of Ceizak Battlegrounds *Map of Foret de Hennetiel *Map of Morimar Basalt Fields *Map of Sih Gates *Map of Moh Gates *Map of Cirdas Caverns *Map of Rala Waterways U *Map of Cirdas Caverns U Sorce: http://wiki.bluegartr.com/bg/March_2013_Version_Update_Changes